Don't Be Selfish
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Keegoisan Naruto yang tak ingin mengalah pasal tempat tidur. Sakura merasa tidak terpuaskan, maka dari itu ia memprotes dan memaksa Naruto memilih satu keputusan diantara dua pilihan, namun karena egois, sang Suami pun enggan memilih. Naruto tetap kokoh pada pendirian. Ia tak butuh bantuan apa-apa untuk gairah seks, entah itu obat atau saran dari Dokter. Ia merasa baik-baik saja.


_DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Pairing : Always NaruSaku. Rated : M (for lime/lemon, language, etc). Genre : Romance, Family and A little bit humor. Warning : OOC. AU. Typo. Boring. Mainstream theme._

 _Story by Me, HikariNaruSaku_

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Don't Be Selfish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang sama kembali terjadi, di mana Sakura dibuat menangis hingga tersedu-sedu karena perbuatan Suami nya sendiri. Perkaranya tabu dan kerap sekali terjadi dikalangan rumah tangga.

Naruto yang telah melakukan kesalahan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Panik sendiri sembari meringis melihat tubuh mungil Istri nya bergetar karena tangis.

Ironis sekali.

" _Hiks hiks_." Sakura sedih bercampur kesal. "...'kan sudah kubilang, harusnya kau turuti saja supaya kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi _hiks_."

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya meski tidak gatal. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu mau melakukan apa, paling cukup diam dan dengarkan tudingan dari bibir ranum Sakura.

Ibu muda itu menyeka mata. Menghapus air mata yang tak henti merembesi batang hidung karena saat ini ia sedang menangis dalam keadaan berbaring memunggungi Naruto.

Telanjang, tersiksa, menangis. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dialami oleh Sakura. Naruto sudah keterlaluan, sulit sekali baginya memenuhi permintaan Istri sendiri. Dasar egois!

Beberapa hari lalu yang seperti ini sudah pernah terjadi berulang kali, saat disarankan pergi ke Dokter penolakan keras menjadi tanggapan. Naruto gengsi untuk sekedar bertanya kepada Dokter mengenai gairah seksual. Ia mengaku kalau gairah seksualnya tidak menurun, ini karena lelah. Itu saja.

Naruto bergerak lalu menyentuh bahu telanjang Sakura. "Maaf sayang, ini mungkin karena lelah. Pekerjaan di kantor membuatku lelah dan stress." Jelasnya, mengharapkan sebuah pengertian. Pekerjaan di kantor membuatnya letih. Akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering lembur, bahkan terkadang pulang pagi.

Sakura yang masih tersedu menjawab. "Alasan lelah tidak masuk akal, kalau kau menggunakan obat penguat maka rasa lelahmu tak kan berarti apa-apa. Dasar kaunya saja yang egois."

Lagi-lagi dimarahi. Naruto meringis. "Maaf sayang, tapi kalau kau mau akan kubantu dengan _sek toys_."

Pernyataan konyol itu membuat Sakura bergidik. Menggelikan sekali. "Tidak mau!" Terang saja ia menolak secara mentah-mentah, kalau menggunakan penis buatan lalu apa gunananya penis perkasa milik Naruto? Cuma besar tapi lemah? _Are you serious?_

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa?"

Sakura tak lagi tersedu. "Kau mau melakukannya?"

Mata Naruto sayup-sayup pertanda sudah mengantuk. "Hm." Hanya deheman malas yang menjadi tanggapan darinya. Ia lelah sekali.

"Kau menolak keras untuk konsultasi ke Dokter." Sakura berharap permintaannya akan dipenuhi. Ia jenuh karena terus mendapat penolakan demi penolakan. "...kalau tidak mau konsultasi, gunakan obat penguat saja sudah cukup."

"..."

Dahi lebar itu tampak mengernyit. Tidak ada jawaban. "Bagaimana? Kau mau, _Anata_?"

"..."

Sakura manyun. "Diammu aku anggap sebagai tanda persetuj—"

"zzzzZZ..."

Sontak saja, bunyi dengkuran lembut itu membuat Sakura terbelalak. Matanya memicing karena terkejut. Tidak ada jawaban, lalu suara dengkuran itu...

Jadi artinya...

" _Damn_!" Sakura mengumpat muak.

Naruto sudah tidur. Cepat sekali.

Pria itu terlelap dengan nyamannya setelah mendapat kepuasan sendiri, meninggalkan Sakura yang tersiksa karena menghauskan belaian. Wanita itu membutuhkan sentuhan, ciuman dan orgasme berkali-kali lipat.

Naruto Namikaze telah berbuat curang, menelantarkan Sakura begitu saja yang benar-benar menginginkan kepuasan. Memang sempat satu kali orgasme pada saat melakukan _roleplay_ , namun itu tidaklah cukup bagi Sakura.

Kalau satu kurang, minimal berkali-kali sampai benar-benar puas. Ini salah Naruto sendiri yang telah mengajarkan Sakura mengejar kepuasan berlipat ganda, padahal awal-awalnya dulu tiga kali saja langsung tepar.

Tidak bertanggung jawab sekali.

"zzzzZZ..."

Kedutan geram tercetak di dahi Sakura. Sudah payah, tidak bertanggung jawab, tidur pun berisik. Membuat muak saja.

 **DUAKH!**

 **BRUKH!**

"Aduh!"

Sekali tendangan telah berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh tegap Naruto hingga mendarat sempurna di atas lantai semen yang dingin. Sakura mendengus jengkel kemudian menguasai kasur dengan membuka kedua kaki serta tangan lebar-lebar.

Bantal sendiri, kasur sendiri, selimutpun sendiri. Cukup memuaskan.

Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya. Ia ditendang, dan karena tendangan itu lantai tak berdosa mendapat kesempatan merasakan kecupan dari bibir eksotisnya.

Anggap saja itu hukuman.

Sakura memilih langsung tidur. Malas peduli dengan Naruto sementara dirinya tidak diperdulikan. Kalau peduli pasti mau mengalah, tak berbuat egois egois dan egois demi mementingkan harga diri.

Naruto tak punya pilihan lain. Mau tak mau terpaksa ia tidur disofa tanpa kelonan Istri.

 _"Mirisnya hikz tidur tidak dikelon T_T."_

 **x X x**

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Saling bungkam satu sama lain. Sakura marah berkepanjangan, di sisi lain Naruto mencoba mengakurkan diri mereka, tapi saat ini masih berpikir untuk mendapatkan cara.

Menunggu bantuan terlalu lama. Si bocah pirang itu tak kunjung turun. Naruto mendengus pelan dan memilih berdiri, meninggalkan tempat duduk lalu mendatangi Sakura yang kini tengah sibuk memasakan omlet untuk sarapan pagi mereka.

" _Tsuma_ ~" Naruto tahu betapa masamnya wajah ayu Sakura Namikaze di pagi hari ini meski tidak melihat secara langsung. "Ada 'kah yang bisa aku bantu?" Tawarnya.

Sungguh, malam itu Naruto merasa ngantuk sekali. Matanya berat, kepalanya juga hingga disaat Sakura sedang bercelotet ia malah tidur sambil mendengkur. Pantas diamuki.

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab. Dengan wajah bertekuk ia melewati Naruto begitu saja setelah menyalin omlet ke dalam piring. Meletakan sajian sarapan pagi di meja.

Naruto gusar. _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ Kemarahan Sakura membuatnya uring-uringan, tapi semarah apapun Istri nya niat untuk menyembuhkan diri tidak terlintas dalam benak. Ia sehat. Ia baik-baik saja. Semua terjadi karena lelah. Ingat itu baik-baik.

Tidak ada pilihan. Melihat tubuh molek Sakura dengan cepat disergap oleh Naruto. Memeluk mesra dari belakang, tak peduli kalau Istri nya itu masih sibuk menuangkan air mineral ke gelas.

"Mari kita lakukan sekarang. Aku jamin kau pasti puas." Naruto membisikan telinga Sakura dengan kata-kata lembut nan mesra. Ia merapatkan bokong Sakura pada selangkangannya, memberitahukan bahwa benda yang semalam cepat _muntah_ itu telah berdiri tegak minta dipuaskan pagi ini.

Sakura terbuai. Itu sudah pasti, secara semalam ia benar-benar menderita. Ia butuh kepuasan.

"Anhh~"

Wanita itu mengerang merasakan benda keras itu terdesak pada bokongnya. Daster merah yang ia kenakan disingkap oleh Naruto, memberi keleluasan terhadap sentuhan tubuh mereka.

"Nan-nanti malam sajahh..."

Seringai laknat melukis paras rupawan Naruto. "Sepulang dari kantor, _okay honey_?"

Pinggul Sakura bergerak pelan. Ia sedang menggoda Naruto. "Enghh... _okay love_." Sekedar bersentuhan tetapi rasa nikmatnya begitu luar biasa. Kalau saja tidak ingat ini sudah pagi, tiada ampun bagi Sakura untuk melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Sayang sekali.

Kegiatan mesum-mesuman mereka terintrupsi oleh suara derap langkah yang terdengar dari lantai atas. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengakhiri kegiatan mereka, berbalik ke hadapan Naruto dan sempat-sempatnya memberi kecupan penuh cinta pada bibir tipis Suami nya.

" _Tonight_."

 **Puk!**

Sakura terlonjak. Naruto menepuk pantatnya lalu dipijat lembut. " _Well_. _I will satisfy you, love_."

" _I'm believe in you, honey_."

Akhir kata sebagai penutup kegiatan mesra, setelah itu barulah muncul sosok pirang kedua dalam rumah sederhana mereka. Si bocah baru berusia limat tahun yang mengenakan seragam lengkap khas anak TK.

"Ohayou, _dattebaro."_

Shinachiku Namikaze memberi sapaan hangat untuk kedua orang tua tercinta nya. Senyumnya hangat dan secerah mentari. Sifat _hyperactive_ yang menurun dari si Mama, kalau si Papa lebih banyak mingkem sejak menikah.

 **x X x**

Bocah pirang itu menggandeng tangan lembut Ibu nya. Melangkah masuk menuju gedung Taman Kanak yang terdiri di depan sana. Anak-anak yang lainnya sudah berkumpul termasuk Shinachiku.

Ini hari pertama si kecil Namikaze masuk TK. Si Mama yang mengantarkan namun tadi sempat berangkat bersama Papa nya, karena sudah kesiangan dengan berat hati Naruto tidak menemani Shinachiku masuk TK di hari pertama ini.

Sakura pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Dia Ny. Namikaze serbaguna.

Guna menatap sang Ibu, Shinachiku perlu mendongkan kepala pirangnya yang ditumbuhi rambut jabrik keren nan tertata rapi. "Mama, jangan pulang sampai Sekolahku selesai ya." Pintanya.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Baiklah sayang, tapi cuma hari ini saja ya."

Shinachiku mengangguk setuju. "Iya Ma, cuma hari ini."

Berikutnya, kedua sosok sedarah itu menghilang dibalik pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar menerima murid baru. Di usia yang baru kelima tahun sudah saatnya Shinachiku bersekolah.

Wanita merah muda itu berjongkok dihadapan Shinachiku. "Jangan nakal ya sayang, nanti setelah ini Mama tunggu kamu di luar." Ujarnya meninggalkan amanah sebelum enyah.

Semua murid sudah berkumpul dibangku masing-masing, tersisa satu tempat lagi yang dikhususkan untuk Shinachiku.

"Aku janji tidak akan nakal." Jawaban bocah itu mantap sekali.

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Anak pintar." Ia mengecup kening Shinachiku lalu berdiri. "Ayo perkenalkan diri kamu dulu sayang." Ia tegak disebelah Putra nya, menghadapi semua murid yang duduk dengan barisan rapi.

Semua menatap pada Shinachiku yang merupakan murid baru di tahun ini. Ibu nya cantik, begitulah pikiran mereka memberi penilaian terhadap Sakura Namikaze.

Menarik nafas lantas dihembuskan, setelah itu barulah Shinachiku membuka mulut. "Perkenalkan namaku Shinachiku Namikaze, asalku dari Konoha dan usiaku baru lima tahun." God! Perkenalannya berjalan mulus, padahal ia gugup setengah mati.

"Namamu aneh sekali."

Seruan Inojin membuat Sakura terkikik mendengarnya. Ah, anak itu Putra nya Sai Shimura dan Ino Yamanaka ya? Pantas saja mulutnya seperti perempuan. Keturunan dari Ayah nya.

Tentu saja Shinachiku tidak terima dikatai memiliki nama aneh, padahal nama itu pemberian Ayah nya. "Daripada kau, seperti mayat hidup." Balasnya asal ceplos.

Dan akhirnya seisi kelas ramai akan suara gelak tawa. Inojin menggembungkan pipi karena sebal. Lagi-lagi dibilang seperti mayat hidup, bahkan ada yang tega mengejek dirinya seperti _dracula_.

Anko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Lihatlah anak-anak itu, mereka malah saling melempar ejekan.

"Namaku Shikadai Nara." Putra semata wayang Nara memperkenalkan diri.

Senyum Shinachiku merekah lebar. "Salam kenal, Shikadai-san."

Anak pintar. Sakura gemas sendiri melihatnya. Sopan dan santun Shinachiku benar-benar mantap.

Untuk kali ini Shikadai memperlihatkan senyum lebar. "Salam kenal juga Shina-san." Balasnya tanpa memasang wajah malas seperti biasa. Ia tahu Ayah dan Ibu nya ada hubungan dekat dengan Namikaze. Seperti persahabatan.

"Shinachiku, silahkan duduk bersama Shikadai, Inojin dan Hayato." Anko mempersilahkan.

Zambrud tajam milik bocah pirang itu menatap pada pemuda cilik berambut hitam dengan manik _onyx_ kelam. Ia mendapat seulas senyum dari sana, sebagai balasan ia pun memamerkan cengir lebar.

Hari baru Shinachiku sebagai anak Sekolah akan dimulai.

 **x X x**

Naruto menatap layar laptop dengan penuh keseriusan. Jemarinya bergerak cepat mengetik _keyboard,_ tengah menyalin data-data yang diperlukan untuk perusahaan. Ketikannya terhenti sejenak, iapun menyempatkan diri menyeruput Teh yang sudah dingin, kemudian melanjutkan kembali kesibukan tangan.

Suara ketikan jari-jari Naruto pada _keyboard_ terdengar, setidaknya cukup untuk meramaikan ruangan sepi ini. Selain sepi tentunya juga berserakan dengan adanya lembaran kertas di sana-sini, document penting serta ponsel. Semua berserakan.

Menjadi seorang pengusaha sangat melelahkan. Hal itu dirasakan sendiri oleh Naruto, tapi untungnya masih ada cuti di hari munggu. Satu hari saja cukup untuk menghambiskan waktu bersama keluarga tercinta di rumah.

 **Tok tok.**

Kesibukan Naruto tersela. "Masuk." Jawabnya lalu segera memijit pangkal hidung. Kepalanya dilanda pusing.

Pintu di sana terbuka. "Papa!" Shinachiku menyelonong masuk sembari berseru, dibelakangnya terlihat Sakura sedang tersenyum dengan tangan membawa tempat bekal sebanyak empat tingkat.

Naruto tertawa kemudian memutar arah kursi mengenyampingi meja kerja. Bocah pirang itu berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Setelah masuk tak lupa Sakura menutup kembali pintu ruang kerja ini. Ia menghampiri kedua mahluk pirang di sana. Mengambil tempat duduk disofa empuk lalu membongkar bekal yang ia bawa, yang telah ia letakan di atas meja kecil petak segi empat.

"Shina sayang, bagaimana Sekolah pertamamu?" Naruto menangkup pucuk kepala Shinachiku, di mana saat ini Putra kecil itu sedang berdiri sambil berpegang pada pahanya.

"Menyenagkan sekali. Aku dapat banyak teman, mereka juga baik. Aku suka Sekolah Papa." Jawaban yang begitu antusias. Naruto tertawa geli. "Besok aku Sekolah lagi 'kan?"

"Tentu saja nak, tapi di hari munggu wajib libur."

"Kenapa begitu Pa?"

"...karena tanggal merah khusus hari libur, seperti Papa. 'Kan kalau hari minggu Papa di rumah."

Shinachiku mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti."

"Belajar apa tadi?"

Sakura menyusun satu persatu tempat bekal di meja petak tersebut. Menyediakan makanan khusus untuk mereka bertiga. Ia ingin makan siang bersama di kantor, dan pastinya menyenangkan berkumpul seperti ini.

Shinachiku nyengir ala kuda. Memperlihatkan barisan gigi-gigi bersihnya yang tersusun rapi dalam rongga. "...belajar membaca dulu, heehee..." Jawabnya simple dan yang pasti jelas.

"Loh, bukannya Shina sudah bisa membaca? 'kan diajarkan Mama?"

"Aku memang sudah bisa membaca dan menghitung, tapi teman-temanku yang lain banyak yang belum bisa apa-apa."

Terang saja Shinachiku sudah pandai dalam segala macam pelajaran, Sakura Ibu terhebat yang dapat mengatasi masalah anak mereka seorang diri saja. Berkat ajaran darinya maka kini Shinachiku sudah pandai membaca, menulis dan menghitung. Tinggal dikembangkan lagi.

Naruto mengerti. "Terkadang anak-anak baru bisa membaca setelah masuk Sekolah Dasar." Katanya.

"Papa Naru juga dulu tidak bisa membaca sampai kelas satu SD." Naruto tertohok. Sakura terkikik bahagia.

"Papa tidak diajarkan oleh Nenek?"

"Tentu saja diajarkan, Papa kamu saja yang bebal."

"Sakura." Naruto berseru kesal. Buka-buka aib saja.

"Nani Papa? Mau makan? Kebetulan semua makan siang kita sudah siap disantap." Wanita itu pura-pura polos dengan memberi jawaban menyimpang.

Naruto mendengus. Terkadang Sakura memang menyebalkan, entah dalam mengolok atau mengambek.

"Hihihi... Papa bandel ya."

Gara-gara Sakura, kini Shinachiku ikut-ikutan mengolok Naruto. Anak dan Mama sama saja, suka mengolok-olok.

 **x X x**

Baru juga keluar dari kamar mandi, pemandangan indah menggugah selera tersaji manis di depan mata Naruto. Di sana, di atas kasur _king size_ itu Sakura sedang berbaring sambil menyanggah pipi menggunakan punggung tangan, sedangkan tubuh mungilnya berbungkus _lingiere_ berkain tipis tembus pandang. Warnanya merah, senada dengan celana dalam.

 **Glek.**

Jakun Naruto naik lalu turun lagi begitu meneguk ludah. Bibirnya berdecap. Ia tergiur melihat Istri tercinta nya.

"Sudah selesai mandinya, _Anata_?"

Kepala pirang itu mengangguk penuh antusias, sedetik kemudian sosok gesturnya melesat cepat dihadapan Sakura usai melompat indah di tempat tidur. Handuk yang ia kenakan tadi telah lepas, menyisakan celana _boxer_ bermotif hijau polos.

Sakura meraih tengkuk Naruto. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Bisiknya dengan nada seduktif. Menggoda Suami nya melalui suara serta merta tatapan.

Naruto menyeringai. "Mau berapa ronde?"

Karena sudah lama hubungan mereka di tempat tidur kurang harmonis serti biasanya, maka inilah saatnya untuk memperbaiki. "...sampai aku puas, tepar dan tak berdaya."

Jawaban yang memuaskan sekali bagi Naruto. "Mudah saja." Balasnya dan langsung diserang oleh Sakura. Menduduki perutnya dari atas, melumat rakus bibir tipisnya sementara tangannya memijat lembut pinggang mungil Istri tercintanya.

Rona merah menjalari pipi mulus Sakura. Di tengah membalas ciuman beringas Naruto, ia membisakan diri melakukan hal lain, semacam meraba perut perkotak dengan tato bundar berbentuk segel itu. Ia suka pada tato di perut Naruto.

Ciuman mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Sakura melepas bibir Naruto, menggerayangi dagu lalu leher, dan terus turun hingga tiba di dada bidang Suami nya. Ia berhenti di sana untuk bermain-main dengan puting bewarna merah muda itu.

Naruto berjengit menahan rasa ngilu. Mulut nakal Sakura telah dengan sengaja menggigit kecil puting mungilnya, memberi rasa aneh semacam gigitan semut.

Sakura mengangkat kepala dan menatap Naruto dari atas, tentunya masih dalam keadaan menduduki perut keras Suami nya. _"Anata,_ baju ini membuatku merasa panas." Raut manjanya membuat Naruto tidak tahan. " ...tolong bukakan."

Pria itu lekas bangkit lalu duduk dihadapan Sakura. "Yah, tentu saja aku akan membantumu lepas dari kain menyebalkan ini _Tsuma."_ Tangan kokohnya bekerja. Melucuti kain tipis yang membungkus tubuh indah Sakura.

Perempuan itu mengulum senyum geli. Kesibukannya dalam memainkan mulut harus terhentikan dulu ketika Naruto sedang melucut _lingere_ tembus pandang itu. "Naru, sebenarnya kau menggunakan obat penguat atau konsultasi ke Dokter?"

Malas menjawab, maka dari itu Naruto membungkam bibir Sakura dengan cara melumat payudaranya yang terekspos nyata di depan mata. Ia bermain dengan dada kenyal sang Istri.

Si baka itu tidak menjawab. Sakura kesal, hendak marah namun terlalu nikmat mengabaikan pagutan mesra dari bibir Naruto. Ia kalah dan akhirnya mengerang. Jemarinya menjambaki rambut belakang Naruto yang pendek sebagai pelampiasan dari tubuhnya yang bergetar kenikmatan.

"Enghhh..."

Sakura terbuai. Dorongan birahi membuat ia bertindak lebih jauh, menekan pinggul pada selangkangan Naruto lantas menggeseknya pelan.

Kontan saja, perlakuan nakal Sakura membuat lelaki pirang itu meloloskan geraman. "Naruhh, sudah keras begitu."

Naruto menjauhkan wajah dari dada mulus Sakura. Menatap wajah memerah sang Istri dengan ekspresi menahan sesuatu. Tentunya nafsu yang ditahan. " _Blowjob_ sayang." Pintanya.

Sakura mengerling nakal sebelum membetu jawaban. _"Okay."_ Ia tak lagi berpangku, kini meninggalkan paha Naruto kemudian turun langsung menuju bawah. Mencari titik kelemahan Naruto yang terletak diantara selangkangan.

Perempuan itu melucutkan boxer hijau milik Naruto. Ia lepaskan dari atas dan turun hingga terhenti di mata kaki, setelah itu ia tinggalkan tak bertanggung jawab. Lekas menyerang sesuatu yang telah menantikan dirinya.

"Ssthhh..."

Naruto berdesis sebagaimana ular. Mengatupkan mata menikmati lidah hangat Sakura menggoda pucuk kepala barang berharga miliknya.

Belum layak dibilang perkasa kalau masih lemah, tapi kalau berharga sudah pasti. Tanpa kejantannya itu Sakura tidak akan bahagia.

Sekian detik merayu serta menggoda, kini tangan Sakura telah menggenggam barang tersebut, lalu tanpa ragu ia lahap semampunya meski cuma bisa tertanam setengah.

Kali ini Naruto mendesah lepas. Sambil menikmati kuluman tersebut, jemarinya dengan telaten berkerja menyingkirkan rambut merah muda Sakura yang berguguran menutup wajah. Ia ingin melihat sebagaimana menggodanya paras manis sang Istri ketika mulutnya disumpal penuh.

Ayah muda itu menyelipkan rambut Istri nya kebelakang telinga, kemudian menatap lembut wajah merah pekat itu. Sesekali ia beri elusan pada pucuk kepala agar semakin berkesan.

 _"Damn!"_

Umpatan itu adalah bentuk dari segalam macam perasaan. Bibir ranum Sakura begitu nikmat, buarpun mungil tetapi sangat ahli dalam hal memuaskan. Naruto kewalahan. Puncaknya sudah dekat.

Cepat sekali.

Tampaknya masalah seks lagi.

Sakura mengeluarkan barang milik Naruto dari rongga hangatnya. "Ba-baru sebentar, kenapa sudah keluar." Protesnya seraya mengusap bibir. Ada sisa cairan putih nan kental di daging merona itu setelah tadi menyembur deras.

Naruto tidak sebodoh itu. Akan ia bujuk agar Istri nya tidak mengambek lagi seperti sebelumnya. "...'kan baru satu ronde." Ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin masih bisa melanjutkan kegiatan intim mereka atau malah akan berakhir sekarang juga mengingat tubuhnya sudah letih dan ingin segera tidur. Ia lelah.

Senyum manis Sakura merekah. Ia merangkak menuju wajah Naruto, menautkan bibir mereka dan tangan mengelus lembut barang yang tadinya keras dan gagah itu.

Itu tadi, namun kini perlahan mulai melembek meski sudah dicoba bangkitkan lagi dengan rangsangan.

"Emnhh..."

Sakura begitu antusias dalam mengingingkan kepuasan, di lihat dari ciuman saja sudah sebegitu erotisnya menggerunum dalam gumulan lidah mereka. Tapi wajar juga ia bertindak serta merta bersikap berlebihan mengingat sudah berhari-hari nafsunya tidak lepas. Tertahan sia-sia.

Kejantanan Naruto tak kunjung bangun. Sakura mulai frustasi. Ia tak lagi mengelus tapi kini mengocoknya agar lebih terasa, namun nihil. Benda itu semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya tertidur sepenuhnya setelah satu kali mendapat kepuasan.

"Tuh 'kan mulai lagi."

Sakura langsung melayangkan protes usai memisahkan bibir mereka. Ia menatap wajah bersalah Naruto dengan mata memerah dan pipi menggembung.

Terlihat imut.

"Dicoba lagi." Naruto mencoba membujuk.

Jangan kira Sakura bodoh. "Kalau sudah mengecil seperti ini, aku tahu dia tak mungkin mau bangun lagi." Ia hapal semua tentang Naruto, termasuk kejantanan menyebalkan itu.

Naruto panik sendiri. Hanya bisa meringis bersalah sambil menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. Kembali Sakura mengenakan _lingierenya_ yang terlucut setengah badan— dipinggang.

"Aku bahkan sekalipun belum mendapatkan kilmaks, dengan egoisnya kau menelantarkan aku setelah puas sendiri." Rasa bersalah melingkupi Naruto. "Kau jahat _hiks_." Lagi-lagi Sakura menangis di tempat tidur karena menderita. "...ini akibatnya kalau tidak mau konsultasi ke Dokter, dan kau malah bersikeras menolak _hiks hiks_."

"Maafkan aku Saku..." Naruto menghapuskan air mata di pipi Sakura. "Kita _roleplay_ saja ya sampai kau klimaks berkali-kali?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak mau." Perempuan itu menggeleng, tanda ia menolak keras tawaran bodoh Naruto. "...klimaks karena _roleplay_ tidak puas tahu."

"Tapi aku puas."

"Baru-baru ini saja, kalau sebelumnya kau tidak akan puas sebelum membobol kewanitaanku, menggenjotku dengan liar dan memuntahkan semua spermamu di dalam rahimku."

Naruto _sweatdropp. "Bahasanya vulgar habis."_

"Sekarang kau sudah berubah."

Sakura tersedu-sedu. Ini berlebihan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar-benar sakit hati karena kekerasan hati Naruto dalam mempertahankan harga diri.

Antara obat dan konsultasi. Tak satupun terpilih.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi _hiks_."

Wanita itu makin ngaco. Kepala Naruto berputar.

"...kau sudah bosan dengan tubuhku _hiks hiks_."

"Sayang tidak seperti itu juga kal— Hey Sakura, kau mau kemana?"

 **BLAM!**

Naruto tertegun. Sakura pergi, membanting pintu, meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam kamar pengap ini. Pengap pasal kemarahan Sakura tadi. Dia pergi meninggalkan api amarah di sini.

"Tidak... lagi-lagi malam ini aku tidur tanpa kelonan Istri _hikz_." Ayah mudah itu merapati nasib.

Sakura memasuki kamar Putra nya sambil membawa rasa kesal di hati. Wajahnya merengut karena sebal. Ia menutup pintu kamar lalu melangkah ke dalam menghampiri tempat tidur mini Shinachiku yang terletak di dekat jendela bertirai.

Melepas sandal rumahan, setelah itu kedua kaki Sakura dinaikan ke atas kasur. Tubuh meriangnya berebah dibelakang Shinachiku. Memeluk badan Putra pirangnya dari belakang dan tak lupa ikut berselimut. Anak nya itu tidur nyenyak sekali.

Wanita itu turut tidur sambil memendam sakit hati. Naruto terlalu egois. Ia muak kalau ingat kejadian itu lagi.

 **x X x**

Lagi dan lagi pagi di hari ini berlalu dengan suram. Tidak ada sapaan, kecupan atau yang lainnya. Sakura menutup mulut rapat-rapat sejak kejadian kemarin malam, saat dia tak mendapat kepuasan lalu keluar dari kamar menyusul Shinachiku, malam selanjutnya ia ulangi lagi.

Setelah hari sibuk berlalu seharusnya di hari libur ini mereka pergi jalan-jalan, bersenang-senang bertiga di luar. Pokoknya menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang hari.

Naruto mendesah lesu. Ia tak punya semangat melakukan apapun, bahkan membaca koran sekalipun, minum kopi juga. Ia sedang galau.

Mengenai kopi, semarah apapun Sakura tetap menjalani tugasnya sebagai seorang Istri. Menyiapkan sarapan lezat, (hari ini sarapan ramen), menyediakan kopi panas berpadu susu kental manis.

Ohh, nikmatnya.

Sakura nikmat dalam segala hal. Nikmat masakannya, nikmat bibirnya, nikmat payudara dan lezat kewanitaannys. Semua yang ada pada diri Sakura nikmat dan lezat.

Membayangkan semua tentang Sakura dengan pikiran jorok membuat _adik kecil_ Naruto bangkit. Ia menikmati khayalan kotornya mengenai Sakura, si wanita pemilik tubuh sempurna. Istri tercintanya sepanjang masa. Mama dari anak-anaknya.

Percayalah, tidak lama lagi mereka akan menambah buah hati lagi. Naruto ingin punya banyak anak yang dihasilkan dari rahim subur Sakura. Mungkin harus menunggu kondisi membaik dulu.

"Papa, kita tidak jalan-jalan?"

Khayalan Naruto tersela karena teguran Shinachiku yang datang secara tiba-tiba. _Adik kecil_ yang tadinya mengeras kembali lunak. Mengisut dan bersembunyi dibalik celana dalam.

"Coba tanya dulu kepada Mama."

"Sudah, tapi Mama suruh tanya ke Papa."

Jadi Sakura bersikeras tidak ingin bicara dengan Suami nya. Baiklah, sekarang Naruto mengerti.

"Shina main ke tempat Ojii-Chan dan Obaa-Chan saja ya?" Mengingat sudah cukup lama Putra mereka tidak bertemu dengan Minato dan Kushina, tidak ada salahnya menawarkan liburan ke sana.

Naruto ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu dengan Sakura tanpa melibatkan Shinachiku. Cukup mereka saja yang tahu.

"Boleh boleh." Shinachiku mengangguk antusias. Matanya berbinar-binar. Sungguh, ia sangat dan sangat merindukan Kakek dan Nenek nya. "Tapi menginap ya?"

"Kalau menginap bagaimana dengan Sekolahmu besok?"

Shinachiku tersenyum amat lebar. "Pagi-pagi sekali aku akan pulang." Jawabnya selalu bisa.

"..." Naruto berpikir, begitu mendapat keputusan maka iapun menjawab. "Baiklah." Sudah dua hari Sakura tak menegurnya, mungkin dengan kepergian Shinachiku ke kediaman orang tua sedikit banyaknya cukup membantu.

 **x X x**

Pemilik mata _violet_ itu meletakan nampan di meja. Tersedia sepiring kecil roti coklat kering dalam piring, susu coklat menjadi minumanya. Persediaan khusus untuk Cucu kesayangannya— Shinachiku.

"Kenapa menantuku tidak ikut?"

Naruto nyengir. "Sudah aku ajak, tapi dia punya banyak kesibukan di rumah." Dustanya. Ia sudah menawari Sakura tadi, namun ditolak dengan kebungkaman. Wanita itu sibuk sendiri dengan cucian bajunya yang tidak terlalu banyak, dikerjakan lantaran daripada tidak ada kerjaan di rumah.

Selain kepada sang Ibu, Naruto juga telah mendustai Shinachiku. Menjelaskan kepada bocah polos itu dengan alasan yang sama. Sibuk.

 **Drap drap drap.**

Minato tergesa. Akibat ketergesannya, saat melangkah terdengar derap antara telapak sapatu dan tangga kayu jati kala beradu. Ia meniti tangga tersebut cepat-cepat.

" _God_ , aku terlambat." Lelaki jabrik itu merutuk usai melihat alorji di tangan. Sudah pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit, itupun belum termasuk perjalanan. Janjinya jam delapan pas, nyatanya ia terlambat sampai tiga puluh menit. Artinya dua puluh menit waktu diperjalanan.

 _Shit_. Ini akibat tidur tengah malam.

"Ayah, kenapa terburu-buru?" Naruto terheran-heran, maka ia bertanya.

Minato merapikan letak dasi, sedangkan Kushina menyediakan kopi panas untuknya. "Aku terlambat datang ke pengadilan." Jawabnya kemudian mencomot roti lapis, langsung menggigitnya dan dikunyah buru-buru.

Shinachiku _sweatdropp_ melihat cara makan sang Kakek. _"Se-serem..."_ Batinnya berkata.

"Mengatasi masalah apa lagi?"

Setelah melahap roti tanpa ampun, Minato lekas meneguk kopi buatan Kushina yang baru disediakan. Sebelum menyesap tentu saja ia hembus lebih dulu. "Perceraian." Jawabnya lalu menyeruput sedikit saja kopi hitam tersebut.

"...masih saja ada yang bercerai." Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Heran melihat kehidupan orang di luar sana.

"Masalahnya lucu juga. Bercerai gara-gara ranjang, bwahahaha..." Minato tergelak sendiri. "Suami payah, Istri tidak puas dan akhirnya Istri pun minta cerai. Anak sudah banyak pula." Ia masih tertawa. Menertawakan masalah sang klien. Hakim yang aneh tapi nyata.

Mata Kushina berkilat tajam, sedetik kemudian cubitan kecil didapat oleh pinggang lelaki pirang itu. "Tutup mulutmu, di sini ada anak kecil." Minato langsung bungkam. Mulutnya terkatup.

Sadar tak sadar, Minato telah menyinggung perasaan Naruto sebagai anak bungsunya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Kushina sayang, seberapa keras mengelak tetap saja Suami nya payah."

 **Jlebb!**

 _"Ughk."_

"Tapi jangan mengolok seperti itu. Kasihan orang itu." Kushina merapikan tataan jas Minato. "Banyangkan saja, bagaimana malunya kau kalau ada diposisi lelaki itu." Perkatannya membuat sang Suami meringis, telah sadar akan kesalahannya.

Naruto turut meringis. _"Kuso, tak kusangka gara-gara ranjang bisa menjadi alasan untuk bercerai."_ Ia membantin miris. Ini artinya hubungan dirinya dengan Sakura harus cepat diperbaiki sebelum terlambat.

"Iya iya, maaf."

"Cerai itu apa?" Shinachiku mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Di tangannya terdapat satu keping roti kering, ada bekas gigitan kecil di sana.

"Hmm... belum saatnya kamu tahu sayang." Minato menerangkan. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Eehhh..."

Kushina menggelengkan kepala. Suami nya itu sudah mulai pikun, padahal belum terlalu tua.

"Uwahh, ada Cucu nya Jii-Chan ternyata." Minato langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Shinachiku. Menggendongnya lalu ia peluk erat serta penuh cinta.

Dan akhirnya, Minato semakin terlambat setelah menyadari kedatangan Shinachiku.

 **Srakk!**

Kushina menatap ke arah Naruto yang tadi pelakunya penggeser bangku milik meja makan. "Naru, mau kemana?"

Pria itu mencodongkan kepala ke dekat telinga Kushina untuk berbisik. Mengabaikan acara pelukan si kedua mahluk pirang di sebelah mereka.

 _"Aku harus pergi sekarang... ada masalah besar. Aku titip Shinachiku ya, Ibu."_

"Ohh, baiklah." Naruto tersenyum puas. Ibu nya itu memang pengertian.

Mengerti tak mengerti Kushina diharuskan untuk mengerti. Ia tak berhak ikut campur dalam masalah Naruto, apalagi kalau masalah keluarga.

Tujuan Naruto saat ini tidak lain lagi adalah Rumah Sakit. Ia tak ingin berakhir mengenaskan seperti klien Ayah nya.

 **x X x**

Kabuto Yakushi duduk dihadapan Naruto yang merupakan pasiennya. Ia membenahi letak kacamata berbentuk bundar itu lalu menatap sang pasien sembari membawa sebuah kertas di tangan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Dok, kenapa gairah seks saya menurun?"

Harus menanggung malu jika bertanya soal kesehatan seskual. Lebih baik malu sesaat daripada kehilangan Sakura selamanya. Naruto tidak akan kuat.

Kabuto tersenyum ramah. "...yang seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi." Naruto mengernyit tertanda heran. "Hormon Anda terpengaruh dari pasangan, artinya ini bukan penyakit melainkan bawaan dari hubungan kalian."

"Hah? Hubungan? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Anda akan tahu sendiri nanti." Kabuto menyodorkan hasil test pemeriksaan kepada Naruto. "...ini mungkin akan menjadi kejutan, karena kalau tahu dari pertama yang seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Anda pasti bisa mengendalikan diri dengan perasaan kasih sayang."

 **... ? ?**

Naruto benar-benar tidak paham. "Dokter, bisa 'kah Anda jelaskan sekali lagi?"

"Tanda tangan dulu di sini." Kabuto menunjuk pada letak materai, dan secepatnya dilaksanakan oleh yang bersangkutan.

 **Srett.**

Selesai sudah. Kabuto tersenyum puas. "Nah... sekarang Anda hanya perlu menunggu jawaban dari pasangan Anda sendiri."

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"Ini kejutan. Akan lebih baik kalau pasangan Anda sendiri yang mengatakan. Tapi sebelum tahu semuanya, Anda bisa menggunakan bantuan untuk menyenangkan pasangan."

Setelah menyimpan hasil test ke dalam amplop coklat, Kabuto melakukan hal lainnya. Berdiri lalu membuka lemari kaca, mencari obat yang pantas untuk Naruto.

"...mungkin Anda memerlukan ini nanti." Kabuto meletakan sebuah botol kecil di meja. "Cara membuatnya cukup tuangkan bubuk ini ke dalam gelas kecil lalu siram pakai air hangat untuk dilarutkan." Ia memasukan botol kaca tersebut dalam bungkus obat. "Sekali teguk langsung habis, tapi wajib diminum sebelum _memulai_." Jelasnya terhadap sang pasien.

Inilah alasan Naruto begitu keras menolak pergi konsultasi ke Dokter. Membuat diri malu sendiri, seakan dianggap lemah padahal permakasa.

 _"Demi Sakura apapun akan kulakukan, sekalipun harus menyeberangi neraka."_

Jangan anggap remeh perjuangan Naruto sebagai seorang Suami. Ini bukti bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Sakura.

 **x X x**

Pria itu celingukan mencari keberadaan Sakura. Di dapur tidak ada, di kamar mandi juga tidak ada, di kamar apalagi. Ia sudah mencari-carinya sejak meminum obat pemberian Dokter Kabuto, tinggal menemukan Sakura lalu menerkamnya.

Baru juga hendak kebelakang rumah, di depan pintu sudah terdapat kehadiran Sakura Namikaze. Dia baru kembali dari halaman belakang setelah mengangkat jemuran yang sudah kering.

Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba.

Ini hari keberuntungan bagi Naruto Namikaze. Pulang ke rumah mendapati Istri sedang merengut, entah kenapa melihat wajah manis itu bertekuk masam membuat senyum geli tercipta di bibirnya.

"Selamat siang sayang."

WTF! Dia bilang siang? Pukul lima sore masih siang katanya? Bukan kah jam segitu sama saja dengan sore, atau bahkan senja. Dasar bodoh.

Masa pergi mengantar Shinachiku sampai berjam-jam lamanya, kemana saja coba? Saat Sakura telepon kata Kushina si pirang baka itu sudah pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusan.

Urusan apa coba?

Kerjaan di kantor tidak ada. Ini sedang libur loh. Bukannya membujuk Istri selagi anak tidak ada, lelaki pirang itu malah kelayapan di luar sana. Menyebalkan.

Sekarang Sakura bertambah marah.

 **Wushh!**

Terpaan angin menjadi jawaban sementara bibir Sakura senantiasa bungkam. Ia berlalu melewati Suami nya begitu saja, tak berniat menyahut atau bahkan memberi senyuman. Pertama saling bertemu kontak malah ia beri tatapan dingin.

"Waduh." Naruto penepuk jidat. "...masih marah rupanya." Kemudian sesegera mungkin ia mengejar Sakura setelah berlalu beberapa langkah dari tempatnya menyapa.

Sakura terus melangkah tanpa peduli terhadap Naruto. Yang jelas ia ingin menyelesaikan urusan dengan kain kering dalam keranjang bawaannya. Akan ia setrika.

" _Tsuma_."

Panggilan sayang itu dihiraukan. Naruto mendesah frustasi. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi ia asal menyerang Sakura. Menarik Istri nya, langsung dibopong lalu di bawa kesuatu tempat.

Kamar pastinya.

Tidak kamar mereka kamar tamu pun jadi.

Keranjang baju yang tadi Sakura gendong tergeletak begitu saja di lantai lorong. Beberapa lembar baju bersih terserak di lantai.

"Turunkan aku!"

Betis jenjang Sakura berayun-ayun indah di udara. Kepalan tinjunya dipergunakan untuk memukuli bahu kokoh sang Suami, tetapi tidak ia lakukan dengan keras. Ia cinta kepada Suami nya, mana mungkin tega menyakiti.

 **BUKH!**

Tubuh indah Sakura mendarat dengan sempurna di atas kasur empuk. Sprainya kusut seketika.

Naruto melompat ke tempat tidur, langsung mengungkung Sakura kemudian meraub bibirnya. Ia lumat rakus dan brutal, tentunya sang Istri terus berontak. Berusaha menyudahi ciuman paksa ini.

Terlihat seperti pemerkosaan.

Sakura mendorong dada Naruto kuat-kuat sampai akhirnya berhasil melepas ciuman liar pria itu. "Baka, kau kenapa hah?" Ia ngos-ngosan. Nafasnya berhambur tak beratur.

Menatap Sakura sekian detik, berikutnya terdengar helaan nafas. Naruto menjatuhkan kepala di atas dada Sakura. "Kali ini tidak akan terulang lagi." Meski ia sudah konsultasi ke Dokter, minum obat penguat, tetap tidak akan ia katakan kepada Sakura. Ia malu, maka biarlah menjadi rahasia antara Dokter Kabuto Yakushi dan dirinya. Serta Tuhan.

"...dari kemarin selalu itu yang kau katakan, tapi apa nyatanya. Kau berdusta." Sakura manyun.

Naruto menurunkan resleting daster merah yang Sakura kenakan hari ini. "Kali ini pasti tidak akan terjadi lagi... kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, _love_."

Payudara berbalut bra pink itu terekspos di depan mata Naruto. Kelihatan sangat menggoda. "Buktikan dulu, jangan cuma mengumbar omong kosong seperti sebelumnya." Ia terkekeh geli mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Kupastikan kali ini kau akan menangis karena alasan lain..." Naruto menaikan pandangan. Menatap wajah Sakura yang masih saja cemberut dengan seringai melukis paras. "...tangisanmu kali ini menjadi perwakilan dari rasa lelah."

Percaya diri sekali, itulah yang ada dalam benak Sakura. Sebaiknya dilihat saja dulu. Ia harap Naruto tidak membual lagi alasan membujuk.

 **x X x**

Lembut dan penuh irama, cara Sakura menikmati dominasinya di atas tubuh Naruto. Pinggul kecilnya bergerak tidak seliar biasanya, kali ini hanya ada goyangan penuh perasaan tapi membuat Naruto tersiksa dengan keadaan ini.

Harus mengalah dan biarkan Sakura menikmati percintaan mereka, inilah insting Naruto berkata. Istri nya itu sudah cukup menderita selama berhari-hari, saatnya dia untuk memuaskan diri sementara ia cukup menikmati permainan sang wanita.

Kedua telapak tangan Sakura mendarat sempurna di atas dada telanjang Naruto, sesekali mengelus kulit licin tersebut hingga turun ke perut bertato itu, tapi tentu saja tidak menghentikan hentakan lembutnya.

Obat pemberian Dokter Kabuto benar-benar manjur. Tidak sia-sia Naruto datang dan mengeluhkan keadaan seksual kepada Dokter berkuncir itu.

Wanita itu mendesah lembut, sesekali menggigit bibir. "Aahhh..." Kepala pinknya mendongak— merasakan nikmat saat betapa rakusnya ia melahap seluruh milik Naruto. Padat dan menghangatkan. Ia suka dengan perasaan semacam ini.

Hentakan Sakura mulai cepat. Sesuatu yang tertahan sejak beberapa menit mulai datang lagi, hendak keluar seperti yang sudah terjadi selama mereka memulai persatuan.

Semua tangan Naruto mencekal pinggul Sakura, bahkan mencengkeramnya. Sedikit mengangkat pinggul itu lalu membantu hentakan Sakura agar bisa berjalan sedikit lebih cepat.

"Anhh... Naruhhh..."

Sakura menggeleng keras pertanda ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ternyata benar, yang Naruto katakan beberapa jam tadi sama sekali tidak meleset. Suami nya kembali kuat, dan ia bangga benar akan hal tersebut.

Sekali hujaman lagi, sesudah itu lepaslah semua cairan cinta Sakura. Membasahi barang milik Naruto yang masih terlahap di dalam tubuh licinnya. Ia melenguh tanpa suara. Menikmati ledakan orgasme dengan mata terpejam, bibir terbuka dan tangan menggaruk geram dada polos sang Suami.

Naruto berdesis merasakan remasan ketat padanya. Kewanitaan Sakura masih saja rapat meski sudah pernah melahirkan. Dia begitu pandai merawat diri, membuatnya merasa rugi besar kalau sampai hal buruk menimpa hubungan mereka hanya gara-gara masalah sepele hingga berujung pada kehancuran.

Selagi mampu tidak ada salahnya berjuang demi Sakura. Sudah banyak yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu untuk keluarga kecil mereka, jadi sudah sepantasnya pula Naruto melakukan hal lain selain bekerja.

Tuntas dengan orgasme keduanya, kini Sakura membuka matanya kembali. Menatap Suami nya dengan sorot penuh cinta, tidak datar dan dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"Tambah lagi?" Naruto menyeringai.

Sakura makin merona. "...iih, bagaimana bisa~" Ia heran dengan perubahan Naruto. Di hari sebelumnya payah dan menyebalkan, tapi lihatlah sekarang. Kuat. Perkasa. Memuaskan.

Lelaki pirang itu bangkit dari rebahnya lalu mendekati wajah bersemu Sakura. "...tentu saja bisa, 'kan kemarin sudah aku bilang karena bawaan lelah." Alasan yang tepat. Naruto memang pintar mengelabuhi Sakura.

"Begitu 'kah?" Sakura sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Jelas sekali kemarin kondisi seksual Naruto memang tidak sehat. "...apa mungkin kau pergi ke Rum— Aahh~"

Naruto berhasil menyela kalimat Sakura dengan cara sendiri. Menaik turunkan pinggul wanita itu. "Jangan banyak tanya." Ujarnya lalu menghempas tubuh telanjang Sakura ke kasur, sudah menjadi giliran dirinya berada di atas untuk mengambil alih kendali.

Kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik itu dibuat membulat lebar-lebar. Desakan Naruto dalam dan keras, sampai berkali-kali berhasil menyentuh mulut rahimnya.

"Na-naruhh, pel...anh-pelanh— oohhh~"

Sakura mencoba menegur. Tidak baik kalau terlalu keras, tapi kelihatannya Naruto sudah lepas kendali sehingga tak lagi mendengarkan rintihan sang Istri.

Pria itu menggenjot Istri nya dengan liar dan brutal. Jemari kokohnya mencengkeran erat bantal yang menjadi tempat kepala Sakura bertompang.

Kasur empuk tanpa per itu bergenjot turun naik seirama dengan hentakan gila Naruto. Sakura tidak kuasa lagi memberi teguran, kebrutalan Naruto membuat orgasmenya lepas lagi dalam waktu cepat. Kali ini meledak-ledak dasyat.

Teguran Sakura terurungkan. Ia malah menikmati klimaks ketiganya bersama lenguhan panjang sambil menekan punggul Naruto dengan himpitan kaki. Mendesakan barang _memuaskan_ itu agar tertanam lebih dalam. Lebih jauh.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan nafas tak teratur. "Sayang, aku belum keluar loh~"

Itu artinya ronde pertama mereka belum selesai. Masih berlanjut. Sakura paham benar akan hal tersebut.

"Ta-tapi, jang—akkhh! Naruhhh..."

Belum selesai berkata, hentakan pinggul Naruto menghentikan semua kalimat yang hendak Sakura lontarkan. Tubuhnya terguncang, begitu pula payudara. Melihat sepasang benda kenyal itu bergoyang-goyang liar, Naruto tergoda parah kemudian melahapnya tanpa ampun, dan pinggulnya terus menerobos kewanitaan Sakura sedalam-dalam mungkin.

Punggung berpeluh Naruto dipukul-pukul oleh Sakura. "Be-berhentihh!" Ia menggeleng keras-keras. Tak ingin yang seperti ini berlanjut karena dapat membahayakan—

"Aargghhh..."

Sakura menggigit bibir. Sial sekali. Ia ingin segera berhenti, tapi setelah mendengar geraman Naruto rasanya sulit sekali menahan diri. _Damn it!_

Naruto meninggalkan dada Sakura. "Arghh... nikmatnya~" Ia bergumam-gumam sendiri disela penyatuan mereka. Nikmat tiada tara kala seluruh tubuhnya diremas-remas oleh dinding rahim Sakura. Kewanitaan itu rakus kalau dalam bercinta.

Sempat terhenti tadi, namun kini pukulan Sakura pada punggung Naruto kembali berlanjut. Bersusah payah ia membuka mata untuk menatap Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya dari atas.

"Su-sudahh..."

Naruto menyeringai. Sungguh, ia begitu suka melihat bibir ranum Sakura kesulitan berkata. Suara patah-patahnya terdengar indah di telinga.

Alih-alih menanggapi, justru sebaliknya yang malah Naruto lakukan. Semakin brutal sampai-sampai membuat kewanitaan Sakura terasa nyeri, tapi tetap ada nikmatnya.

"Akhh... bakahh... su-sudahh." Pukulan Sakura lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "...ber..hentihh..." Pintanya tanpa lelah. Terus berusaha dan tak henti memukul punggung lebar Suami nya.

Naruto benar-benar gila, seperti hendak merobek tubuh mungil Istri nya. Apakah dia dendam? Bodoh sekali.

"Bakahh... ka-kasihanhh jainkuhh~"

Pria itu berhenti melaju seketika. Tertegun di tempat dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu.

 _Janin?_

Sakura mengatur nafas, membuat perut ratanya naik turun bersama dada. Biarkan dulu dirinya menormalkan detak jantung sebelum mengatakan semuanya kepada Naruto, tapi yang pasti kalau ada _isinya_ tidak boleh kasar-kasar, kecuali bila sedang _kosong_.

 _Hosh hosh hosh..._

Naruto benar-benar membuat Istri nya kehabisan nafas. Kali ini ia bermain dengan brutal, seperti membalaskan dendam setelah berhari-hari ia membuat Sakura menangis pasal di tempat tidur.

Hanya beberapa detik, setelah itu pernafasan Sakura kembali normal. Ia meraih tengkuk Naruto, menariknya agar wajah mereka mendekat lalu ia menggembungkan pipi _chubby nya_.

"Kandunganku baru memasuki usia tiga minggu, kalau kau sodok keras seperti tadi nanti bisa keguguran."

Naruto terdiam— sedang mencerna perjelasan Sakura dan Dokter Kabuto.

 _Hormon Anda terpengaruh dari pasangan, artinya ini bukan penyakit melainkan bawaan dari hubungan kalian._

Artinya, hubungan yang dimaksud oleh Dokter Kabuto tak lain lagi adalah kerena kehamilan Sakura. Kandungan sang Istri melibatkan Ayah nya dalam masa pertumbuhan, menurunkan hormon si Ayah yang menggebu-gebu.

Naruto hanya menatap Sakura. Diam tak berkutik di tempatnya.

Sakura yang mendapat tatapan aneh meringis sendiri. Ia tertawa pelan kemudian berkata. "...yang sedang-sedang saja sayang agar calon adik Shina tetap sehat."

Lelaki itu masih menatap wajah lembut Istri nya. Detik berikutnya terdengar helaan nafas, setelah itu ia lanjutkan kembali kegiatan mereka yang sempat terunda. Pokoknya harus selesai, tak peduli kalau hanya sampai satu ronde saja.

Seperti kata Sakura tadi, yang s _edang-sedang saja_ , daripada berhenti sekalian. Setidaknya beri kesempatan kepada Naruto merasakan orgasme.

 **x X x**

Cepat lelah yang belakangan ini kerap Naruto rasakan terduga nyata bawaan kehamilan Sakura. Pantas saja Istri nya sehat sentosa, itu karena semua beban kandungan menjurus pada Naruto seorang yang merupakan darah daging si janin.

Sudah pagi, waktunya bekerja tapi Naruto malas. Hari ini ia akan mengambil cuti sampai lusa. Ia ingin istirahat di rumah.

Pria itu tertinggal sendirian di tempat tidur, mengenai Sakura mungkin saja dia sedang mandi sekarang. Membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa persetubuhan mereka semalam.

Kebetulan Sakura memang muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi disaat Naruto memikirkannya. Wanita itu keluar dengan tubuh segar bugar, rambut basahnya dibungkus oleh handuk putih, handuk kimono menjadi pembalut tubuh.

Mata Naruto lekas menutup kembali ketika Sakura datang. Berpura-pura tidur.

Sakura melepas lilitan handuk pada rambut, dan handuk tadi ia letakan disandaran kursi di depan meja rias, disusul pula oleh handuk di badan hingga tak menyisakan barang sehelai benangpun di badan. Dirinya polos total seperti semalam.

 _"Ck."_

Batin Naruto berdecak. Ia sangat terganggu melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini. Telanjang bulat di depan mata, memperlihatkan pinggul mungil serta pantat seksi yang saling beriringan.

Bukan 'kah wanita itu tampak menggoda?

 _"Sangat menggoda, dattebayo."_

" _Anata_ , ayo bungan ini sudah jam enam, nanti kau terlambat ke kantor." Sakura mengusapkan _body lotion_ ke seluruh tubuh.

"Hmmm..." Hanya gumaman malas yang menjadi respons.

Dengan kening mengernyit Sakura menolehkan kepala kebelakang. "Oh, sudah bangun rupanya." Ia tersenyum manis menyambut Naruto di pagi ini, setelah itu berlanjut lagi mengurus diri.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas singkat lalu memutuskan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Turun dan menyusul Sakura yang kini telah mengenakan bra serta celana dalam.

Setibanya dibelakang Sakura, Naruto pun langsung meletakan telapak tangan di perut rata Istri merah mudanya itu. "Kenapa baru bilang sekarang soal kehamilanmu." Inilah yang ia pikirkan sejak semalam. Ingin bertanya namun tidak tega mengganggu Sakura dari tidur lelapnya. Dia tepar setelah mendapat klimaks berlipat ganda.

Usai bercinta Sakura terlelap begitu saja. Tak memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk bertanya lebih detail, hanya sempat memberi pelukan dan ciuman diseluruh wajah saat ia mendengar kabar baik itu.

Sakura bersandar pasrah di dada bidang Naruto. "Aku mau bilang, tapi saat itu aku sedang marah kepadamu." Ia menghentikan kegiatan memakai busana. Biarkan saja seperti ini.

"Sebegitu marahnya 'kah kau padaku sampai tak sudi memberi kabar bahagia soal calon anak kedua kita?"

Perempuan itu mendengus. "Itu hukuman untuk keegoisanmu dalam mempertahankan harga diri, padahal konsultasi atau menggunakan obat tidak akan diketahui oleh orang di luar sana. Hanya aku yang tahu."

Naruto mengusap lembut perut Sakura yang masih tampak rata karena baru terisi. "Egois bagaimana? Bukan 'kah tadi kau bilang usia kandungan itu sudah tiga minggu, seingatku tiga minggu yang lalu hubungan kita harmonis-harmonis saja."

Sakura menangkup punggung tangan milik Naruto. Turut mengelus perutnya yang ditumbuhi oleh janin. "...itu dia masalahnya _my love_ , aku periksa ke Dokter baru kemarin saat kau sedang di kantor."

Kini Naruto mengerti.

Perempuan _bubble gum_ itu menengok kebelakang dengan kepala menadah. Tak cukup puas menatap paras rupawan Suami nya melalui pantulan cermin. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya— ingin tahu.

Naruto menatap Sakura dalam diam. Sedetik kemudian segaris senyum terukir di bibir eksotisnya. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar kemudian memutar pinggang Sakura hingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Sangat sangat dan sangaaatttt bahagia." Kedua tangannya menangkup sisi wajah sang Istri. Mendongakan kepala si pemilik iris _emerald_ cerah itu kemudian menyerbu wajah meronanya dengan bertubi-tubi ciuman.

 _Muach muach muach muach muach muah muach muach..._

Perlakuan Naruto membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk tak tersenyum geli. Kembali seperti dulu, kehamilan pertama yang memberi kebahagiaan baru pada keluarga mereka.

Saat itu Naruto bahagia sekali. Menggendong tubuh Sakura, berputar-putar bersama dan juga menyerbu wajah Istri nya dengan ciuman yang sama setelah pusing karena putaran gejenya.

Tentu saja Naruto akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Menggendong tubuh Sakura lalu berputar-putar layaknya _barbie_.

Sakura makin terkikik. Agar tidak jatuh iapun menggunakan tengkuk Naruto untuk berpegang, dan tertawa kesenangan mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

"Papa? Mama?"

Suara serak khas bocah mengintrupsi adegan mesra si pasutri. Naruto dan Sakura mengengok secara bersamaan ke arah pintu, di mana saat ini terdapat Putra pirang mereka sedang berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi wajah konyol.

Shinachiku dan Kushina sweatdropp melihat kelakuan kedua anak kesayangannya.

Terang saja _sweatdropp._ Naruto menggendong Sakura yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam serta bra, dan pria itu sendiri hanya terbungkus oleh _boxer_ _orange_ yang penuh dengan motif-motif kodok.

Pertanyaannya, sejak kapan Shinachiku dan Kushina datang? Sudah berapa lama keduanya masuk dan menyaksikan kemesraan mereka?

Naruto bersumpah lain kali akan mengunci pintu kamar sebelum bermesraan dengan Ny. Namikaze tercintanya.

 **THE END**

 **TERIMAKASIH**

* * *

Uwahhh... rindu kelen semua #hug 😘😘😘😘 #bigkiss

Mungkin stlh minggu ini berlalu Author akan kembali fokus pada pair tercinta kita ^^


End file.
